The red stranger
by Rosespeed
Summary: It was frezzing when i touched the ground this morning i looked out the window to see it had snowed then i took warm shower and as usual i picked my red and white striped sneakers oh and by the way my names bloom 17yrs old daughter of sonic the hedgehog and amy rose my fur is red & orange my spikes are like my dads and we live on mobodoon under the rule of king alexander and queen


It was frezzing when i touched the ground this morning i looked out the window to see it had snowed then i took warm shower and as usual i picked my red and white striped sneakers oh and by the way my names bloom 17yrs old daughter of sonic the hedgehog and amy rose my fur is red & orange my spikes are like my dads and we live on mobodoon under the rule of king alexander and queen chrysalis and they have 2 sons who happen to be twins silver the hedgehog 18 and christopher the hedgehog 18 his fur is green with red stripes oh and did i mention im also a twin my sisters name is dj 17 her fur is black with light blue stripes she is betrothed to prince silver i kept gaging at the story eww we have to stop by there later.

silvers point of view

Silverrrrr! get up it was my brother christopher got up and explaned what was on the agenda as usual i would ditch my royal duties and let him do it but today my dad is going to tell us about how some royal children have an arranged marriage i being the oldest has it which totally is lame today i have to meet the girl shes a commener as my dad would but i say stranger oh well the guard said you soon to be wife is here i was steamed but i didnt show my father told him let them in and i said them!? Then stepped in sonic and amy and they introduced themselves.

blooms point

my sister introduced herself she being the ladylike child and i really didnt care my sister elbowed me and i mutterd under my breath i told them my name was bloom king alexander asked if either of us had gained my dads super speed and i said me my sister was mad but i didnt care the king said i thought it was you my father said what do you mean by that? The king said that when my dad was younger he was carefree brave and stupid at points i giggled as did prince silver are fathers looked at us my mother smacked him on the head so did queen chrysalis are siblings thought we were being immature and i wasnt paying attention to a single word she said.

Story time

my father and alexander told us how the marriage came to be it was 18 years ago they made a deal of course my dad lost he said that their to oldest children will be married and i found it quite sad actually my sister smiling with pride silver who looked steam was about do something but idk what i got up and put my back facing the wall silver then was shouting at his father for making the stupidest bet of all time then stormed off into his room i asked if silver was a solitary hedgehog the queen replied yes i asked if he had any thing happen to him as kid involving trust issues she said that alexander had broke a necklace he had it was a gift from one of the guards that loved to see him smile i went to go see if he was fine i didnt wrry about the guards i knocked i asked to let me in and he did to there amazement silver had apperantly never let anyone in when he was in tis estate i told him what his mothered had said i told him i would leave if he wanted me to and his replie he said no that hes been alone for to long.

He wishes he didnt have to become king he just wants a family a 2story house in a grass field i asked him what he could do he whisperd hes a enchidna i was shocked but happy we stayed their for a couple of hours i got up he said if i could come back tomorrow i said that i would come on sunday he said sure i opend the door my mom and chrysalis starring at me with amused eyes i just kept walking meanwhile silver was smilling which he hadnt done in a while i went home and slept.

the next day the girls came to my house chaos the two tailed rabbit luna the night hedgehog and strike the flying enchidna they were here to get the details about my sisters wedding i was so not in the mood to talk i had grown quite fond of silver my sister said shed tell if they would be the brides maid they squealed i was about to scream i grabed my jacket put on my shorts my shoes and grabbed the keys to my motorcycle when the phone rang i answeres it was queen chrysalis she if i would stop bye i asked why she said silvers trying to come it suicide i said im on my way i hoped on the motorcycle and went as fast as i can till i was caught in traffic i got off and and went super sonic fast i reached the castle and there was silver his fur was gray no longer the wonderfull snowwhite color his eyes full of despair no longer a yellow sun i asked what happend christopher said that he reminded his brother about the wedding i smacked him in the back of his supid head i knew he didnt want to marry my sister i climed up there i grabed him and got him on the ground.

we got inside his father said that was the stupidest thing hed done i grabed silver and we went inside his room i told him i had a plan to get him out of this situation he said wat first we need your mother he said fine queen chrysalis came in willing to help she said i had to tell my mother and father wat i was doing is okay i told them they said fine i told him he has to fake his own death he said your crazy i said what do you expect im sonics and amys daughter We laughed then we had to think and i had the perfect idea i would become a villian and the cake would hide me in it i put in some smoke bombs causing everyone to faint thats were chrysalis comes in youll be wearing a bandanna over your mouth to keep you from fainting and were going have to drag everybody out and were going to have a large screen set outside the church were going to make a video of me the villian killing you and chrysalis youll be hostage number 2 got it good now lets get to work in the morning.

today is august 3 2025

we got the whole place ready on how it should and would look i looked awesome as a villian sexy if i dont say so myself the next day was my sisters wedding and silvers day of freedom i got in the cake with my villian costume on the bottom of my dress oh and we also had a scene of me tied up their gos my image any who the plan was in motion i gased the place chrysalis hade her bandanna on the cameras were offline and we made everything look like in the video everybody was outside and the manican that looked like silver was dead and lifeless then we left me untied and alive thank god to silver had a light blue cloak on that hides who he is they went back to my house everybody went inside my dad was freaking out about were i was one of the guards untied me and i was in fake tears (poked my eyes out) i saw silver die infront of my eyes my parents & dj saw me in tears and in shock my dad almost squeezing the life out of me let me go the king crying his eyeballs out and chrysalis fake tears (eyedrops) i felt bad we didnt tell christopher but we couldnt only me and chrysalis and the guards and my parents dj was crying a river i had to drag her home literally she was in bed for a week untill we had to the funeral.

everyone was wearing black black dresses and black suits i was wearing the usual i didnt care if i had to act sad but i knew he was okay im going to visit him after this i helped carry the caufon everybody put a rose on his grave i put a dragon flower on his grave which made everyone smile except dj she grabbed the flower and stomped on it.

dj:why do you have to be so weird why cant you do wat your told!

bloom:nobodys normal thats why everyones weird rules were meant to be broken.

and with that said i got on my motorcycle and drove to the house silver was staying i knocked on the door twice then chrysalis came she said knock again and i did then he finally opend thats when chrysalis pushed me causing me to knock him down too he was shirtless and he had a 6 six pack and he was only wearing his towel to cover him his face was flushed red so did mine thankfully my fur was red chrysalis left i got off him and it was awkward for while he went and got changed i told him wat happend he said dj a nutcase he said that cristopher had fancied dj i said oh really. Comment plzz this is my first story


End file.
